


how good is our chemistry?

by kamunamis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay Panic, Getting Together, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pining, Thirsting, Vacation, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/pseuds/kamunamis
Summary: prompt: Grease au where oikawa gets a crush on someone he met on vacation, thinks he'll never see them again, and then they face off in a volleyball match (or some other encounter)
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119
Collections: Oikawa Fic Exchange Spring 2020





	how good is our chemistry?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moriturism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriturism/gifts).



> to my giftee: i hope you enjoyed this !! i had fun w this prompt and wrote it in one sitting :)
> 
> thank you to tara for beta reading :)

Tooru doesn’t particularly like the beach all that much. He hates the sand and how it messes up his hair. He hates it because it’s always so cold near the water, and the sun’s rays are dangerous for his skin. He would rather play volleyball if he had the choice.

But no, this is a _family outing_ and he needs to go to the beach with the family even though he’s old enough to make his own decisions. He wants to tour the place instead of going to the stupid beach.

His mother tells him to stop complaining and that it’s going to be just fine. “You can play beach volleyball if you want,” she says.

Tooru gasps, clearly offended. “Beach volleyball is different! The ground isn’t the same!” he whines, and his older sister rolls her eyes.

“Just shut up, Tooru,” she says, tossing her magazine to the side. “You can go do whatever you want after this, even though we already spent the past two days touring the area. Put on some sunscreen if you’re that concerned about your skin.”

Tooru huffs but gives in anyway. “Fine.”

He puts on sunscreen and finds a pair of sunglasses to wear before following his family out to the beach. There’s a volleyball game in the distance when Tooru looks to his left, and he wonders whether or not he should join in.

It would suck if he joined only for him to find out that the other players are terrible, or even worse, they’re _better_ than him. Tooru hates people that are better than him.

_Ushijima. Kageyama._

Tooru huffs. He should not be thinking about Ushijima or Kageyama during what’s supposed to be a nice family vacation. He swallows his pride and walks over to the volleyball game anyway, because there’s nothing better for him to do.

There, he sees a beautiful man with silver hair. The man is shirtless, and he has a little mole under his left eye. Tooru definitely checks him out.

The man beams and turns to Tooru. “Hey!” he says. “Come join in on the next match!”

Tooru nods slowly and watches the rest of the game. The beautiful man has powerful serves, and _holy shit, this guy is good._ He feels slightly intimidated, but not by much. 

The silver-haired guy motions for Tooru to join in, so he walks into the court. He does the best that he can, although it’s a little bit harder when it’s not the familiar feeling of linoleum under his feet. He stumbles a little bit, and the cute boy laughs at him.

Tooru huffs.

“Is this your first time playing beach volleyball?” the stranger asks.

Tooru nods his head. “Yeah. I’m much better at regular volleyball.”

The cute boy smirks. “Figures. Your serves are great.”

“Thanks,” Tooru says, blushing. “Are you a setter too?”

He nods. “Yep!”

The rest of the game continues until everyone else leaves. Then it’s just Tooru and the cute boy. Maybe Tooru should ask him about his name.

“What’s your name?” he blurts out.

The cute boy beams. “Suga. You?” He bumps the ball to Tooru.

“Oikawa,” Tooru says sheepishly, bumping the ball back to him.

Suga grins. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Tooru answers back.

The two of them continue playing volleyball until Tooru’s sister calls for him, saying it’s time for dinner.

“Bye, Suga,” Tooru says, and Suga waves back.

Tooru follows his sister back to where their mother had been sitting.

“Oh, the ground is different! Beach volleyball is different!” his sister says mockingly.

Tooru huffs, shoving her a little bit. “Rude!”

“Just saying,” she says.

“I only liked it because of the cute boy,” Tooru retorts. “His name is Suga.”

She hums. “Well, we’re leaving tomorrow so don’t get your hopes up.”

“I won’t!”

Although he doesn’t get his hopes up, he can’t stop thinking about Suga after that. He wonders what Suga is doing and if he’s playing on a team or not. He thinks about kissing him or taking him out on a date.

His best friend Hajime starts to get really annoyed after that.

“Hey,” he says, knocking Tooru on the head. “What the hell are you staring off into space for, Kusokawa?”

Tooru sticks his tongue out. “Nothing! _You’re_ staring off into space.”

Hajime rolls his eyes. “We have exams coming up soon, knock it off.”

Tooru just sighs.

Hajime closes his books, knowing that he and Tooru won’t get anything done for the rest of the afternoon. “Don’t lie to me, who is it?”

Tooru stretches and flops upside down on the bed. “His name is Suga. I met him during spring break.”

“Cute,” Hajime says.

“I _know!”_ Tooru whines. “Except I won’t get to see him anymore! And I’m very upset about it! Iwa-chan, you have to do something about it!” He grabs onto Hajime’s bicep, and Hajime tries to shake him off.

Hajime sighs. He knows how Tooru is when he meets someone that piques his interest. “Maybe you’ll see him again eventually,” he says, hoping that it will cheer Tooru up. “But if not, you have a long list of girls from Seijoh that are waiting for you.”

Tooru sits up and folds his arms. “I don’t _want_ girls, I just want cute Suga.”

“What if Suga has a boyfriend?”

“Then you move on,” Hajime says, tired of his best friend’s antics.

Tooru huffs. “Fine. Will you marry me if I don’t find someone by the time I’m thirty?”

“Absolutely not,” Hajime says, and the conversation ends there.

-

Tooru doesn’t really have the time to think about Suga or dating after that, because he’s preparing for Nationals as well as studying for entrance exams and all that. But as he’s getting ready for a practice match against Karasuno, he sees Suga again.

Suga’s wearing a number 2 jersey, and he looks the same as he did at the beach. Tooru can’t help but stare at Suga while he’s talking to the rest of his teammates.

 _Suga goes to Karasuno,_ Tooru thinks. It’s the same school that Kageyama goes to, which makes them rivals. Which means that they’re about to play against each other. _Fuck._ He doesn’t know how to feel about this. On one hand, Karasuno and Seijoh are volleyball enemies. On the other hand… Suga is very cute.

Tooru is now having a gay panic.

Hajime knocks him on the head a while later, interrupting his thoughts. “Let’s go,” he says firmly, and Tooru follows him out to the court.

He sighs and hopes that this won’t affect the match in the slightest.

Seijoh ends up winning the match, and while Tooru is happy, he still can’t help but look at Suga. He expects Suga to be upset, but instead, he’s smiling. He’s cheering up his teammates even though they just lost.

Tooru thinks it’s kind of cute.

He thinks that maybe he should try dating Suga, even though they’re on opposing teams. For once, it’s nice to be interested in someone who likes volleyball as much as he does, and Tooru would be a fool to throw that away all because they’re on opposite teams.

He changes into his normal outfit before he waits outside the court for Suga to pop out. Tooru calls for his attention when he shows up, and Suga turns around to face him.

Suga’s eyes go wide. “Oikawa,” he says. “I didn’t know you were the Oikawa that Kageyama was warning us about.”

Tooru shifts nervously. “Yeah. That’s me.”

“You look cute with glasses,” he comments. “Good game by the way! I liked playing with you guys.”

Tooru blushes. It’s one of the rare occurrences that he’s wearing his glasses, but honestly, he didn’t feel like reapplying his contact solution. “Yeah, me too. You look nice too, Mr. Refreshing.” Tooru doesn’t know what came over him when he said that.

“Thanks!” Suga smiles softly, laughing at the nickname. “Hey, I hope this isn’t too forward of me, but… can I get your number?”

Tooru silently cheers. “Yeah.”

Suga hands him a sharpie. “You can write on my arm if you want?”

“Won’t it get erased by all the sweat?” Tooru asks, raising a brow.

Suga shakes his head. “Nah.”

Tooru shrugs and scribbles his phone number onto Suga’s left hand. He tries not to internally combust when he realizes that _he’s holding Suga’s hand._

“Text me,” he says, attempting to sound flirtatious.

Suga winks before turning away from him.

Hajime approaches Tooru not too long after, and Tooru turns to face him. “What the hell are you so smug about? That was just a practice match.”

“No, not that.” Tooru shakes his head. “I just saw Suga again.”

Hajime’s eyes go wide. “No kidding?”

“I gave him my number!” Tooru says excitedly.

Hajime laughs. “I hope it goes well.”

-

Tooru gets a text exactly three days later, while he’s practicing his serves with Hajime.

Hajime is starting to get annoyed with how Tooru is always looking at his phone. He sighs. “Okay, if you’re going to keep looking at your phone every time it pings, then - ” He gets interrupted by a high-pitched squeal. 

Tooru shoves his phone in front of Hajime’s face. “Look! Suga texted me back!”

Hajime pushes Tooru’s arm away from his face. “Congratulations, now let’s get back to serving.”

“Iwa-chan!” Tooru whines. “Are you my mom or something? Let me text him back.” Hajime rolls his eyes but lets Tooru anyway.

Tooru quickly types before turning his phone to mute and getting back to serving with Hajime, although he’s pretty distracted throughout most of it.

“For what it’s worth,” Hajime says as they’re walking home from the gym. “I support you and Suga-san. Just don’t let it affect the team.”

Tooru smiles brightly at him before wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “Aw, I knew Iwa-chan had a heart in there.”

Hajime makes a face at him. “You’re my stupid best friend, of course I’ll support you. Don’t make me regret it.”

Tooru laughs. “Of course not.”

-

He and Suga end up texting _a lot_ before they even start planning a date. Mainly because both of them are too busy to see each other during the week, but they agree to set aside one Friday afternoon to see each other.

They decide to meet at a local coffee shop, a midpoint between Karasuno and Seijoh. Suga is already waiting for Tooru when he gets there.

“I hope you didn’t have to wait long,” Tooru says apologetically.

Suga laughs, waving him off. “Don’t worry about it.”

It’s a nice date. Tooru already feels smitten with Suga. Suga has a cute personality, and 

They’re walking down the street afterward, and Suga is holding Tooru’s hand.

“I had fun today,” Suga says. “I hope I can see you again soon?”

Tooru nods. “Yeah, you too.”

Suga stands on his tiptoes and kisses Tooru. Tooru closes his eyes and kisses back.

He pulls away, and Tooru opens his eyes.

“Goodnight, Oikawa,” Suga says, walking away and waving at Tooru.

Tooru blushes, waving back. “Goodnight.” He walks home feeling happy and content. 

When he gets home from the date, he texts Suga.

_i got home safe :p_

Suga texts back instantly.

_me too :D_

The two of them continue texting until Tooru’s eyelids grow heavy and it’s time for him to go to bed. It’s not a secret that he’s whipped, he’s already excited for their next date. 

He really hopes that this will last.


End file.
